


Coś, o czym nie wiem

by Charlstonnie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, But rather nice one, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock on rehab
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: Sherlock bardzo klasycznie się nudzi, a John zabrał mu papierosy. Chyba każdy wie, co mogło z tego wyniknąć. No może prawie każdy ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie betowane. Napisane już dawno i znalezione na dnie szuflady.

\- Jawwwwwnnnn… - wyjęczał Sherlock spadając głucho z kanapy na dywan – Nudzi mi  
się – Oznajmił, kiedy tylko wzrok Johna przeniósł się z gazety, na jego rozłożone na podłodze  
ciało.  
\- Morderstwo przy Banksfield Street. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku uduszony, ale nie ma  
narzędzia zbrodni ani śladów na szyi…  
\- To listonosz - wymamrotał ledwo wyraźnie Sherlock i wdrapał się z powrotem na  
kanapę.  
\- Czemu listonosz? Nie dostarczono mu żadnego listu, nic…  
\- Myśl, John. Czemu nikt nigdy nie myśli?!  
John nie odpowiedział, tylko przewrócił oczami i wrócił do lektury.  
\- John? – Rozległ się po chwili głos Sherlocka – Myślisz, że mógłbym…  
\- Nie – odparł stanowczo doktor, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.  
\- Ale John…  
\- Nie. Wykorzystałeś dzienny limit trzy dni temu.  
\- Ale ja muszę. Zaraz umrę.  
\- Zaufaj mi, raczej nie.  
Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i znikł w kuchni. Z odgłosów można było wywnioskować, że  
właśnie próbował wyrzucić zawartość wszystkich szafek na podłogę.  
\- Nie myśl, że zamierzam tam sprzątać – rzucił John, próbując przekrzyczeć nagły rumor.  
W drzwiach do kuchni pojawiła się głowa Sherlocka.  
\- Gdzie…  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale John…  
\- Nie i już. Powiedziałeś, że mam ci nic nie dawać nawet gdybyś mnie błagał na kolanach.  
Nie błagasz jeszcze. Daj sobie spokój.  
Sherlock zrobił naburmuszoną minę i ruszył w kierunku szafki…  
\- Nawet nie próbuj. Rewolwer też schowałem.  
\- Ale John…  
\- Pani Hudson powiedziała, że jeszcze raz, a będziesz miał z nią do czynienia.  
Sherlock spojrzał w dół, a potem zrezygnowany opadł na kanapę.  
\- Nie ma nadziei. Jaaaaawwwwwn. Nuuuuudaaaaa.  
\- Mycroft napisał o tej sprawie z zaginięciem Lady Crossford.  
\- Nuda. Uciekła od swojego nudnego męża. Nie dziwię się jej.  
\- Greg znalazł ostatnio ciało porozrzucane po różnych dzielnicach Londynu. Wygląda na  
psychopatę…  
\- Kto?  
\- Greg.  
\- A tak. Racja. Nuda. Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.  
John złożył gwałtownym ruchem gazetę, wstał i w kilku krokach był już przy Sherlocku.  
\- John, co…  
Ale John nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, tylko po prostu go pocałował. Jednak zanim  
Sherlock zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować John już się podnosił.  
\- Kocham cię – i z uśmiechem tryumfu na widok zszokowanej twarzy młodego Holmesa,  
wziął kurtkę i zniknął w drzwiach.  
Sherlock powoli podniósł palce do ust, na których powoli pojawiał się uśmiech.  
\- Wiedziałem – wyszeptał tylko.  
Po chwili jednak zerwał się i porywając w biegu płaszcz zeskakiwał wręcz po kilku  
stopniach na raz.  
\- John! Zaczekaj! John!  
Wpadł na niego prawie u stóp schodów. John jednak złapał go i przytrzymał w pasie.  
\- No co?  
\- Nic. Ale czy to znaczy, że kupisz mi papierosy?


End file.
